Amar, Odiar, Matar
by Erelbrile
Summary: Inglaterra la odia, porque tiene sus ojos puestos en Francia y eso le dificulta todo, lo hace sentir celoso. ¿Qué queda más que deshacerse de ella?


Una idea que tenía hace tiempo y que recién hace poco tuve el empujoncito para escribir. No descarto la posibilidad de realizarle modificaciones, es como mi Gioconda, creo que nunca la terminaré (posiblemente porque no hay mucho más que decir). Quizá algún día se me quite esa obsesión con esta idea. Tal vez con un review =D así que ayúdenme a sanar, queridos lectores.

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes-** _los enamorados, los asesinos-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jean D'Arc pertenece al pueblo francés.**

* * *

**Amar, Odiar, Matar**

.

.

.

Yo también he amado.

Posiblemente no haya sido la decisión más acertada, ni tampoco la más fácil para mí, mas era necesaria. Para mí lo era. Si ella no moría, ¿qué podían esperar de mí? No me gusta eso de sufrir por amor, eso sólo sucede en los libros.

Sin importar lo que me digan, responderé que ella no podía inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de nosotros, las naciones. No podía pretender salir ilesa al enamorarse de un ser inmortal. Pero claro, todos a esa edad nos sentimos invencibles. Suponiendo que yo también haya pasado por esa edad, por supuesto.

De todos modos, éramos jóvenes. Francia y yo. Y ella, pero su juventud no era más que pasajera, algún día envejecería y su belleza no sería más que un recuerdo.

Al parecer no me comprenden. No los culpo, son simples mortales. Seres incapaces de ver más allá de su propia supervivencia en este mundo. Una propia vida dedicada a proteger la vida propia. Vaya existencia tan agradable debe ser.

Posiblemente él les haya dicho que yo la odiaba. A ella. Y a él también. No lo negaré, decir que no odio a Francia sería como decir que soy un país mediterráneo. Un intento patético de mentira fácilmente comprobable.

Lo cierto es que no tengo un nombre propio. A través de los años me han llamado Britania, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña, Reino Unido y un sin fin de otros nombres igual de comunes y corrientes. Por hoy y por siempre me llamaré a mí mismo "I"; "yo" para aquellos que se complican su corta existencia con el idioma de Castilla y Aragón, hoy conocido como el bastardo de España.

Yo he amado y (yo) he aprendido a no realizar actos que atenten contra la propia cordura. ¿Contradictorio, no? Sino pregúntenle a Estados Unidos y a Vietnam, aunque ésa es otra historia.

Francia no me ha perdonado por matar a la mujer que él ama. Amaba. Amó. Ustedes son libres de elegir el tiempo verbal, lo importante es que él no pierde oportunidad de hacérmelo notar.

Duele.

(A mí me duele.

Maldito desgraciado).

En el mismo momento en que las llamas consumían su vestido el peso de saber todo perdido se asentó en mi estómago. Podría (yo) haber gritado y (yo) haber ordenado la detención de la sentencia. Pero (yo) no lo hice. Era necesario.

Por mi bien y el del imbécil de Francia.

Cuando lo veo apenado, recuerdo aquellos días, sus ataques, sus defensas. Su grito de amor por su patria.

Su grito de amor por él. (No por mí).

Recuerdo las ocasiones en que (¡yo, no él!) la tuve entre mis manos y el impulso por ahorcarla era casi sobrenatural. Como todo lo referente a nosotros.

La odiaba con toda mi alma y mi mente. La odio. La odié. La odiaré y la odiaría si renaciese para mostrarse ante mis ojos nuevamente.

Sus manos curtidas por los trabajos de hombre. Las heridas, los labios secos, el cabello sucio y grasiento. Una campesina asquerosa enamorada de Francia.

Un imbécil como Francia enamorado de una campesina. ¡Ja! Me debe mucho por evitarle un sufrimiento mayor.

(Mayor al mío. Verla quemarse, retorcerse de dolor, clamando a un Dios que la abandonó.

Cuanto la odiaba. Apretar mi corazón con esa fuerza, consumiéndose mi amor junto a su cuerpo).

Soy el más indicado para señalarla como una bruja. Su hechizo nos mató la cordura y acabó con nuestras mentes.

La odiaba, sí. Pero cuanto más la amaba.

Pero ella, no. Lo prefería a él. ¿Cómo culparla? Existimos en lados distintos del campo de batalla.

Su brazo certero, su mente estratega, su pasión.

Cuanta repulsión me provoca recordar como lo quería.

(A él, que no supo valorar sus esfuerzos hasta que mi corazón estalló en una llamarada de fuego y rabia, con los sonidos del rencor y las chispas. Las declamaciones al amor, a su amor, morían asfixiadas en su propio infierno, perdiendo poco a poco la noción de lo perdido irremediablemente

Mis declamaciones de amor).

La culpa es de ella. No me dio ninguna oportunidad. Francesa tenía que ser.

Como quisiera que me hubiese sonreído siquiera una vez, como tantas que sé le sonrió a él.

Ella es la culpable, ¡la única, la hechicera, la asesina! Marcó sus horas finales de espera clamando su amor por ese imbécil.

Si me hubiese dedicado una sola palabra de cariño, la historia estaría escrita diferente. Mas, ¿cómo? No nos conocimos mediante diálogos. Fueron sus órdenes, su fuerza, sus hazañas lo que me enamoraron de ella. Apenas la conocí.

Posiblemente eso fue lo que más marcó lo idóneo de su alma guerrera ante mi mirada.

No podía mantener una situación así por más tiempo. El tiempo, ese blanqueador que nos muestra cuanto falta para el fin, ese compás de latidos que para nosotros no son más valioso que una semilla de abedul. Insignificante su individualidad ante las miles que carga el árbol. Ese mismo tiempo que para ella era un contador de vida marcha atrás.

(Yo) no podía tenerla para luego perderla.

La idea nació casi por generación espontánea. De repente estaba allí, sedando mis sentidos.

Si no era mía, no podía ser de nadie más.

Menos del mismo Francia.

Les hice un bien, a él y a ella. Francia ha podido superarlo bastante bien. Es Francia. Y ella no era más que una campesina. Osada, obsesionada con una idea, consecuente, pero campesina al fin y al cabo.

Mas yo. Sí, yo.

¿Hasta cuando sentiré las brazas encadenando mi corazón a una mortal?


End file.
